


In the water

by BlueDisaster (Nuk)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Season/Series 12, Wincest - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 21:03:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10907415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuk/pseuds/BlueDisaster
Summary: Cuando Dean encontró a su hermano, con todo el asunto de la vuelta de Mary a la vida flotando en el búnker como una nube imprevisible que nadie sabía cómo manejar, los días pasaron y no hablaron del tema.Sam esperó lo justo hasta que se recuperó físicamente y luego volvió a cazar con la misma precisión y eficacia de siempre. Y, al principio, Dean habría dicho que todo había vuelto a la excéntrica normalidad de su existencia.Salvo por el hecho de que Sam no ha dejado que le toque desde que lo encontró.





	In the water

**Author's Note:**

> La idea de que Sam ha tenido que estar lidiando con lo que Toni Bevell y su matona le hicieron a principio de temporada lleva rondándome desde entonces. El título... en realidad viene por una canción que he estado escuchando en bucle mientras escribía una parte xD
> 
> Está sin betear, de modo que cualquier error es mío y sólo mío. Espero que lo disfrutéis ^^

—¿Vas a comerte eso?

Es una pregunta estúpida. Mientras mastica el último trozo de su hamburguesa sentado en la respetable mesa de cocina del búnker, mira el plato de Sam prácticamente intacto frente a él, filete con ensalada, pero es _filete_. Y sabe la respuesta, así que es una pregunta retórica. Sam lleva dos días sin apenas probar bocado y no es que sea de su incumbencia (o sí, porque si tienen que cazar juntos, lo lógico es que se preocupe por la salud de aquel a quien confía su vida, ¿no?), pero lo cierto es que, después de todo lo que han pasado los dos desde que sacó a su hermano de la pocilga donde lo habían tenido secuestrado, a Dean le preocupa que vuelva a las andadas.

De hecho, aún no habían salido del todo de las andadas.

Pero, claro, debería haber previsto que la aparición de su madre por casa, cargada de cerveza, comida y felices noticias del tipo _eh-estoy-trabajando-con-Los-Hombres-de-Letras-Británicos_ iba a tener alguna repercusión.

—No. No tengo más hambre. Todo tuyo.

Dean aparta la vista del plato y bebe de su cerveza casi con desgana. Él tampoco piensa comérselo. De repente, no le entra nada.

Sam, de espaldas a él, trastea en la pila de la cocina. Lleva puesta su ropa de dormir (un pantalón suelto de pijama y una camiseta de manga corta) y Dean reconoce que tiene un punto obsesivo con ella. Quizá porque, después de estar toda su vida en la carretera, valora de una forma insana las cosas domésticas. La tela suave en lugar de áspera, que huele a suavizante en lugar de a pólvora y tierra. La forma en que la camiseta marca la espalda ancha de Sam y en que los pantalones se ajustan a su culo.

Dean hace rodar el botellín de cerveza entre sus dedos con la vista fija en su hermano. Hace mucho tiempo. Y sabe que Sam no va a decir nada más. Así que no se lo piensa mucho. Deja la botella sobre la mesa, se levanta y se acerca hasta él. Siente la tensión en todo el cuerpo de Sam incluso antes de que le toque, pero aun así, lo hace. Alza los brazos, despacio, y lo rodea por la cintura. Dean no está seguro de si está intentando algo; siente el calor entre sus brazos y lo único que sabe es que quiere deshacer la distancia y no tiene ni idea de cómo hacerlo. Deja que su cuerpo se recueste sobre la espalda de su hermano y Sam apoya los brazos en la pila. Como si estuviera aguantando. Lo siente respirar, su tórax se expande y Dean deposita un beso mudo en el centro de la espalda.

—Hey… —susurra antes de que se acabe.

Porque sabe que se va a acabar.

—Necesito… tengo que ir, he dejado… —sus manos están sobre las suyas, deshaciendo el abrazo— una lavadora puesta —termina ya de cara a él. Dean no sabe si reír y Sam se da cuenta, porque una sonrisa nerviosa asoma a su boca—. Tengo mucho trabajo por hacer —reconoce entonces y Dean recuerda la pila de libros, sacados de alguna de las estanterías del tercer sótano, que descansa sobre la mesa de la biblioteca.

—Ok. —Alza las manos—. Ve. Yo recojo esto.

—Gracias —murmura Sam antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

No es por el polvo que no va a echar, pero su humor cae en picado cuando se queda solo. Empieza a recoger los restos de la cena, a apilar platos en el lavavajillas y mientras tanto no puede dejar de pensar en lo que pasó hace dos días, cuando Mary se dejó caer por ahí. Al principio Dean se había alegrado. Internamente, al menos, no había podido evitar esa sensación al verla allí, sana y salva, sonriente y dispuesta al parecer a pasar, por fin, un rato con ellos. Pero luego Mary había soltado la bomba y Dean se dio cuenta de que todo había sido una puesta en escena para suavizarlos. Estaba trabajando con los Hombres de Letras Británicos. Y no es sólo que prefiera pasar tiempo con esos extraños antes que con sus hijos. Es que esos hijos de puta son los que dispararon y secuestraron a Sam —y algo más, Dean está ahora seguro de ello—. Quería gritárselo en la cara a su madre, ¿cómo podía hacerles eso? ¿Cómo podía hacérselo a Sam? Pero su hermano le miró un segundo y negó levemente con la cabeza. Así que Dean se calló, pero no pudo evitar acumular todo el desprecio en su mirada. Sigue sin entender cómo Sam continúa manteniendo la calma con ella; hace dos noches, Dean se largó en cuanto empezó a oír cómo Sam se lo explicaba con tranquilidad, «Nosotros no confiamos en los Hombres de letras Británicos por razones como costillas rotas y pies quemados» dijo, y Dean tuvo que salir de allí si no quería vomitar.

Era una forma de hablar, se dio cuenta poco después, cuando estuvo seguro de que Mary se había ido y fue a buscar a Sam. No estaba en la biblioteca, ni en la cocina, así que fue hasta su habitación. Tampoco lo vio allí y estuvo a punto de volver a cerrar la puerta cuando escuchó un sonido desde el cuarto de baño. En dos zancadas estuvo frente a la puerta, «¿Sam?», llamó. Nadie respondió, pero el sonido se repitió. Así que no lo pensó mucho y abrió. Sam estaba arrodillado frente al WC sumido entre violentas arcadas que eran ya improductivas. _Sam_ . Dean estuvo a su lado en un segundo e intentó sostenerlo, pero Sam rehuyó el contacto como todas las veces hasta entonces. Reculó y se quedó sentado en el suelo, respirando aceleradamente. Sus ojos conectaron un instante, pero enseguida rehuyó su mirada. Seguro que su expresión era una mezcla entre profunda preocupación y horror. _¿Qué te hicieron, Sammy?_ No lo dijo en voz alta. Con el ceño fruncido, le tendió una mano, «vamos, déjame ayudarte». Sam estaba temblando y a Dean le dolía el alma al mismo tiempo que sentía la furia asesina recorrer sus venas. Al final, Sam cogió la mano y dejó que le ayudara a levantarse.

Cuando Dean encontró a su hermano, con todo el asunto de la vuelta de Mary a la vida flotando en el búnker como una nube imprevisible que nadie sabía cómo manejar, los días pasaron y no hablaron del tema. Dean había visto su aspecto, las heridas, cuando lo rescató. Podía hacerse una idea. Sam esperó lo justo hasta que se recuperó físicamente y luego volvió a cazar con la misma precisión y eficacia de siempre. Y, al principio, Dean habría dicho que todo había vuelto a la excéntrica normalidad de su existencia.

Salvo por el hecho de que Sam no ha dejado que le toque desde que lo encontró. Ha sido rechazado sistemáticamente cada vez que ha intentado acercarse a él.

Dean cierra la puerta del lavavajillas, se gira y apoya la cadera contra la encimera de mármol de la cocina, las manos hundidas en su pelo. Nunca ha tenido que presionar a Sam en ese sentido. Su hermano es como la pólvora: sólo hay que encenderla para que sea explosiva y Dean siempre ha sido buen encendedor. Sabe qué botones apretar para tener a Sam sobre él, hecho un lío de jadeos y desesperado por sexo. Así que _sabe_ que ahora tienen un problema y Dean no quiere pensar en ello, joder, pero cada vez, _cada una de las veces_ , desde la primera que Sam se alejó de él murmurando torpemente una disculpa, se ha preguntado si quizá algo de lo que le hicieron…

Pero cada vez ha cerrado esa puerta de golpe.

Apaga la luz de la cocina y enfila el pasillo. No quiere enfrentarse a ese abismo. Sabe que no hay coladas que recoger y que el trabajo nunca antes ha sido una excusa para ellos. Pueden ser rápidos —Dean es a veces jodidamente rápido con Sam, maldita sea—. Pero no quiere pensar, no quiere preguntar. No quiere saber. En su habitación, se da una ducha y se pone sus bóxer y una camiseta de manga corta para dormir. Se tumba en la cama con un ejemplar de _«The seven Tales of the Lucifer Cage»_ para volver a echarle un vistazo con la esperanza de hallar una pista, algún hilo del que tirar. Probablemente se quede durmiendo antes de que eso ocurra.

 

Un golpe en la puerta le sobresalta, sacándolo de la lectura de golpe. No sabe cuánto tiempo lleva con la nariz entre las páginas, pero le pican los ojos. La puerta se abre sin esperar su respuesta y Sam aparece copando prácticamente todo el marco. Le mira y Dean aparta el libro a un lado y se sienta en el borde de la cama, porque hace más de un mes que Sam no aparece en su cuarto, y se pregunta qué…

—¿Puedo pasar?

—Claro. —Algo está mal, porque Sam se ha colado en su habitación sin pedir permiso más veces de las que puede recordar—. ¿Qué pasa?

Por un momento piensa que tiene algo, una pista sobre dónde puede estar Lucifer, un dato a partir del cual poder escarbar hasta dar con la forma de volver a encerrarlo; pero no es nada de eso. Algo en la boca de su estómago se lo dice. Sam da unos pasos y abre la boca, pero vuelve a cerrarla antes de decir algo y todo acaba en una profunda respiración. Lo mira un instante, ojos grises y mirada desnuda, y Dean entonces sabe exactamente de qué va esto.

Se levanta.

—Oye…

El pecho de Sam vuelve a hincharse bajo su camiseta negra.

—Antes. En la cocina… yo…

—No tienes que decir nada —le corta, y espera que no se note demasiado la pizca de pánico en su voz, así que sigue algo atropelladamente—. Quiero decir, no tienes por qué hacer nada, sólo porque yo, ya sabes, no pueda tener las manos quietas, tú no tienes…

—Ya —resopla—. Bueno. No es… No es eso. Es decir, no se trata de «tener que»—. Sam, _el cerebrito_ , parece perdido en sus propias palabras. Hace un movimiento con sus manos, frustrado—. Estuve allí… y… desde que… yo… no lo sé, no consigo adaptarme, y... —Niega y aprieta los labios—. Lo que quiero decir es que no es por ti. Es que…

—Oh, vamos. No me vas a soltar lo de «no eres tú, soy yo» —ríe.

Sam sabe que necesita bromear. Que Dean no es nadie si no mete la gamba o suelta alguna idiotez en este tipo de situaciones.

—Dean —le reprende, aun así; y pese a todo, Dean puede ver los hoyuelos en su cara.

—Lo siento. —Alza las manos. Sam aparta la mirada y entonces Dean lo observa sin pudor. Está algo más delgado, sí, pero no tanto como él pensaba. La camiseta sigue tirando en sus hombros y el pantalón reposa sin caer demasiado sobre las caderas. No lleva nada debajo, puede decirlo desde ahí. Vuelve a su rostro y Sam también le está mirando ahora. Traga, nervioso. Parecen dos adolescentes que apenas se conocen, es absurdo. Sam ha ido hasta ahí para decir algo y Dean ni siquiera le ha dejado—. ¿Qué querías decirme?

Sam sonríe. Sin humor. Una risa nerviosa.

—No es fácil.

—Vamos. Dilo, sin más.

—Es todo… todo esto es porque sé lo que estoy haciendo, ¿vale? Desde que hemos vuelto, intento… intento que todo sea normal. Lo intento de verdad. Ya sabes, encontrar un caso, investigarlo, cazar, volver aquí y empezar de nuevo. Y lo consigo, centrarme en el trabajo y hacerlo bien—. Hace una pausa y Dean espera en silencio—. Pero luego te acercas y… No puedo.

Es la primera vez que habla de ello.

—Lo sé. —Se aprieta el puente de la nariz con dos dedos—. Sé que pasa algo desde que… —se encoge de hombros— desde el principio.

—No puedo —repite, como si fuera un resumen o una explicación, y no hubiera nada más allá de eso.

—Pero antes, ahí, en la cocina, estabas… —Sam estaba duro. No ha tenido que tocarlo directamente para saberlo.

—Sí —reconoce con una risa amarga—. Ya que al parecer ha desaparecido mi capacidad para tener sexo, podrían haberse esfumado también las ganas. Es una jodienda.

Dean va a volverse loco. ¿Qué mierda pasó en aquel cobertizo en el que tuvieron recluido a su hermano? Siente la rabia en las venas, la necesidad de golpear, de hacer daño, de producir dolor. Puede que Sam sea un adulto hace tiempo, uno de los más peligrosos en todo el mundo, y desde luego, nadie que necesite ser protegido, pero Dean no puede evitarlo. Es como si lo llevara en su código genético, es su instinto más básico.

—¿Qué te hicieron? —pregunta cegado por la furia. Sam niega con la cabeza y aprieta los labios en algo que pretende que sea de nuevo una sonrisa, pero Dean es capaz de ver la amargura—. Quiero matarlas. Arrancarles la piel a tiras despacio, lenta y concienzudamente...

—Yo también.

—Tienes que decirme si…

— _No._

_—Joder._

—Quiero que me toques.

_¿Qué?_

—¿Qué? —Si Sam lo ha dicho para desviar su atención del tema… ok, tiene toda su atención.

—Quiero que me toques —repite más despacio.

Esas palabras, oh, sí, tienen un efecto en él. Apoya una mano en la cadera.

—Pero has dicho…

—Lo sé. Sé lo que he dicho. Y quiero que lo hagas.

Claro. Éste es Sam afrontando las cosas. Siempre ha tenido cojones, en cada golpe que la vida le ha dado, y dios sabe que le ha dado muchos. Si piensa que hay algo que no puede hacer, va a por ello hasta que lo consigue, como el maldito cabezota que es. No es la primera vez que Dean ha sido su terapia —de hecho, no recuerda ningún desastre donde uno no haya sido la terapia del otro—; acudía a él, a su cama, cuando estaba desintoxicándose de su adicción a la sangre de demonio y sentía el tirón del mono; follaban como dos locos cuando su hermano recuperó su alma torturada y necesitaba un ancla para escapar de las alucinaciones con Lucifer. Y antes de que cruzaran esa fina línea, Sam acudía a su cama y dormía con él cuando tenía las visiones. Durmió en su cama la semana después de que Jessica muriera en el techo de la habitación que ambos compartían, cuando estaba doblado de dolor y rabia. Pero esto es totalmente diferente. El simple hecho de que Sam no haya querido follar con él durante todo un mes hace saltar en Dean todas las alarmas.

—Dean. Por favor.

No tiene que pedirlo así. Dean haría cualquier cosa.

Asiente.

—¿Qué necesitas?

Sam también asiente. Traga, mirando a un lado, y luego se saca la camiseta por la cabeza en un movimiento fluido. Dean se lame los labios. Hay poca luz, pero se sabe de memoria todas y cada una de las cicatrices de Sam. Las que lleva sobre la piel.

—Que me toques —repite. Inspira hondo—. _Despacio._

—Oye, no… —se pasa las manos por la cabeza, desesperado por encontrar la forma correcta, pero no hay ninguna. Mira a Sam con mirada suplicante y un nudo enorme en la garganta. Su voz es menos que un susurro—. No quiero, pero necesito saberlo. ¿Te violaron?

Y Sam _lo piensa_. Durante unos segundos, o quizá horas. Dean aprieta los puños.

—No.

—Pero…

— _He dicho que no_ , Dean.

Dean cierra el pico. Sam no va a hablar de ello —y, de verdad, no es que Dean quiera saberlo, pero si va a hacer esto… de alguna manera, si va a hacer _esto_ , _necesita_ saber—. Sin embargo, ya lo sabe. Si Sam ha tenido que pensar la respuesta, Dean sabe que hay algo de índole sexual relacionado. _Oh, dios._ Intenta serenarse con esa idea en la cabeza, mantener su instinto asesino a bajo nivel. Sam no le quiere para hablar y desde luego, lo último que necesita en ese momento es la agresividad de Dean. Respira hondo. Tiene que relajarse, apartar la rabia a un lado. Sam se ha visto privado de voluntad sobre él, sobre su cuerpo, una vez más. Así que Dean tiene que hacerla prevalecer. El enfado, la furia que siente, no tienen cabida aquí, ahora.

Se gira mientras sigue respirando y tranquilizándose, enciende la lamparilla de la mesita de noche y camina hasta la puerta para apagar la luz de arriba. Cuando se vuelve hacia Sam, nota su respiración acelerada, así que se detiene a dos pasos de él, dándole espacio. Se están mirando y a Dean le duele el pecho, porque su hermano está _asustado_. Levanta un poco cada brazo a los lados y susurra:

—Vamos a hacer sólo lo que tú quieras hacer. Lo único que tienes que hacer es pararme—. Fija la mirada en el pecho lampiño y formado de su hermano. Es un buen lugar por el que empezar—. Voy a… —dice en voz baja, alzando una mano hacia él y Sam asiente.

Apoya primero la punta de los dedos que le hormiguean con el roce y sigue hasta que tiene la palma de su mano derecha apoyada sobre el pectoral izquierdo de Sam. Siente los músculos ondular debajo ante el contacto. Siente el calor y la firmeza y la piel suave, y cómo el pecho se hincha con una respiración. Siente el latido fuerte y rápido bajo su mano y esto es lo que necesita desde que ha vuelto a encontrarlo: sentirlo vivo a un nivel básico.

—¿Bien? —susurra.

—Bien.

—Voy a moverla.

Sam asiente.

Dean arrastra la mano hacia arriba, recorriendo piel y sintiéndolo. Pasea por el hombro, el cuello, una caricia ligera primero, y mientras, apoya la izquierda en el otro pectoral, repitiendo el patrón. Sam respira más rápido, sus músculos ondulan bajo la piel a su paso, pero no dice nada. Tiene los puños apretados y Dean baja las manos hasta ellos y los deshace, entrelazando los dedos, relajando la tensión. Cuando está seguro de que no se van a volver a cerrar, asciende y sigue tocando la parte superior del torso de Sam. Sube y arrastra el pulgar sobre la cicatriz que dejó algún objeto ardiendo en el hombro derecho. Sam aprieta la mandíbula pero no despega la mirada de la suya. Pasa las manos por los hombros hacia la espalda. Palpa la marca de un corte de unos trece centímetros que atraviesa en diagonal la zona superior de su espina dorsal. Dean sabe que la carne está rosada e hinchada en esa zona. El movimiento acerca sus rostros y se miran un momento justo antes de que Sam le bese. Dean no puede evitar gemir; un gemido grave, bajito, que se pierde en el beso suave y húmedo. Son labios sólo al principio y Dean se siente como un adolescente cuando nota la punta de la lengua de Sam. Su polla da un tirón bajo la tela de los calzoncillos y se da cuenta de algo en lo que no había pensado. Dean puede tocar a Sam despacio si es lo que él quiere, pero… inevitablemente —y sobre todo, después de un mes—, eso no va a dejarle indiferente. Sam siempre ha sido alguien a quien Dean disfruta tocando de cualquier forma. Así que también va a tener que atarse en corto.

Sam rompe el beso en busca de aire cuando Dean pasa sus palmas por segunda vez sobre sus pezones, arrastrando el movimiento. La respiración de Dean se ha acelerado ahora también y cuando mira hacia abajo, se traga un gemido. Para el caso, Sam podría no llevar nada. El algodón fino no hace nada por esconder la polla tamaño extra de su hermano. Cuando vuelve hacia arriba, la mirada de Sam le está esperando y su hermano vuelve a buscar su boca. Es mucho más descarado ahora, lengua y todo. Si lo único que van a hacer es besarse así, es posible que Dean se vuelva loco de frustración.

Pero puede hacerlo.

Es decir, que caiga maldito si no puede hacer _esto_ por Sam.

Se aparta un segundo, lo justo para sacarse él también la camiseta, y enseguida vuelve a estar sobre su boca, despacio, las manos por sus costados, despacio. Sin bajar demasiado. Lleva una mano al centro de su pecho, le mira, y luego acerca el rostro hasta ese punto en el centro de su esternón. Sam respira hondo y Dean pega los labios en el mismo lugar donde estaba su mano. Dos respiraciones más y chupa. Inspira y el sabor y el olor de Sam disparan rayos que van directos a su entrepierna. Sam gime y Dean baja entonces las manos por su espalda, tan despacio como puede mientras le besa el pecho. Siente las manos de su hermano aferrarse a sus antebrazos conforme va rodeando su cintura hacia la parte delantera y aprietan cuando hunde sus pulgares en su ombligo.

—Dean —gime. Está respirando rápido.

Dean no quiere pensar en ello. En el tono de su voz, en el pánico en su respiración. No quiere pensar en lo que le pasó, ni adónde va la mente de Sam, ni en la posibilidad de que él no sea capaz de sacarlo de ahí. Recorre la línea de vello que desciende desde el ombligo, a una pulgada por hora, al mismo tiempo que besa y lame la piel en su pecho, al mismo tiempo que siente las uñas de Sam clavarse en sus antebrazos. Y sabe que está a punto de pararlo. Siente cómo empuja en sus brazos. _No._ Forcejea un poco. _Joder, no._ Y llega hasta el pezón derecho de Sam, se lo mete en la boca, chupa, besa. Sam gime, pero Dean es incapaz de distinguir si es por placer o por… Lo que sea. Cuando Sam vuelve a forcejear, se ancla a él pasando una mano por su nuca y succiona con fuerza, mientras mantiene la otra mano en su sitio. La cinturilla del pantalón de pijama está prácticamente despegada de la piel de Sam en esa zona y Dean está muy cerca… Otro tirón a su pezón y Sam embiste las caderas contra él en un momento, acero y calor, y se deshace de él de un empujón al siguiente, respirando como un caballo a la carrera.

—No.

—Sam… —Dean no reconoce su propia voz.

— _No puedo._

—Sam. —Traga al notar el pánico en su voz. Joder. —Tranquilo.

No se mueve del sitio. Es incapaz de pensar en ese momento, tiene toda la sangre concentrada en su polla. Pero sobre todo, es Sam, que tiene las manos enterradas en su pelo, la respiración completamente alterada, una erección que debe de doler y que mira al suelo de la habitación como si pudiera tallar un agujero y desaparecer por él.

—Lo siento. Esto no funciona. Creía que sí, que si lo intentaba aquí… si era contigo… —le mira—, pero no. Lo siento...

—Cristo, Sam. No tienes que disculparte.

Sam baja la mirada hasta sus calzoncillos y luego la aparta. Suelta una risa rota.

—Debería volver a mi cuarto —musita, mientras recoge su camiseta del suelo.

Esto está mal. Mal a todos los niveles en los que Dean es capaz de pensar. Desde la brecha antinatural que hay entre ellos hasta Sam abandonando su habitación con semejante… semejante tienda de campaña.

—Vamos, Sam. —Su hermano le mira, su atención puesta en él, como si de verdad quisiera agarrarse a cualquier cuerda que él le tienda. Pero Dean no tiene ninguna. Sólo a él. Se lame los labios, un gesto nervioso—. No te vayas. No quieres irte.

—No puedo hacerlo. No puedo, Dean. Es increíble, pero no puedo dejar que…

—Pero quieres hacerlo. Mírate, Sam. —Para Dean es más que evidente.

Sam no se mira. Dean supone que no le hace falta. Eso debe pesar.

—Como he dicho antes, ojalá… —Exhala con fuerza—. No importa.

Joder que no. Dean se acerca hasta él. Se cuida de no tocarlo, pero no se detiene hasta que está a dos centímetros del cuerpo de Sam y siente el calor.

—Déjame intentarlo otra vez. Una vez, Sam. Por favor. Te prometo que voy a parar si no… si quieres que pare.

Sam le mira a los ojos. Y es que Dean lo siente. No sólo porque con lo que han hecho hasta ahora Sam se ha excitado y una parte de él quiere seguir, sino en sus ojos, en esa mirada que es como un agujero negro que lo absorbe todo. No sabe explicarlo con palabras, pero Dean lo siente muy dentro. Que Sam no quiere que lo deje caer en ese pozo, por mucho que diga su parte racional. Que quiere agarrarse a lo que sea, cualquier cosa que le de. Así que espera, respirando uno en el otro, anclado a su mirada, hasta que siente la camiseta caer de la mano de Sam y asiente levemente. Dean le coge por la nuca y lo besa, aliviado.

No empieza por el principio; esta vez no deja de tocarle en ningún momento, arrastrando las manos por su espalda, rozando sus torsos desnudos. Pasa la lengua por sus labios y luego busca la de Sam, todo calor y saliva, lo arrastra hasta su cama, hasta que están los dos de rodillas sobre ella. Es como un pulpo mientras ahonda el beso; va con el freno echado, pero no se corta ahora de tocar a Sam todo lo que quiere. La piel suave sobre músculo firme de su espalda, de su vientre, y Sam se tensa de nuevo, pero también le está tocando y no le detiene.

—¿Estás conmigo, Sammy? —pregunta sin voz ni aliento, mirándole a los ojos.

—Sí.

Hunde los índices en el elástico de sus pantalones al tiempo que vuelve a su boca. Necesita esto, necesita hacerlo funcionar. Sobre todo, necesita a Sam. Sentirlo y tocarlo. Sobre todo, tenerlo con él.

—Espera —jadea Sam cuando empieza a tirar del pantalón hacia abajo y sus manos se anclan a sus muñecas como esposas. Dean apoya la frente sobre su hombro. _No. No me pares otra vez._ Alza la cabeza y debe llevarlo escrito en la cara con letras luminiscentes. Sam frunce el ceño—. Yo. Déjame… Sólo... Yo lo hago.

Aparta sus manos de su ropa y Dean cierra los puños. Sam agarra el pantalón y estira lo suficiente hacia fuera como para liberar su polla, luego baja y engancha el elástico por debajo de sus testículos. Casi sin darse cuenta, Dean ha empezado a respirar más rápido, justo como Sam, los dos jadeando en ese espacio pequeño, los dos con la mirada hacia abajo. Sam suelta la tela que se queda en su sitio y luego sube su mano por la parte posterior de su sexo. Dean gime bajito. En algún lugar de él en el que cabe algo más que el calor y la excitación, se alegra porque, bueno, al menos Sam sí es capaz de tocarse a sí mismo. Se lame los labios cuando la mano de Sam baja de nuevo y oye un gruñido. Alza la cabeza y Sam le está mirando; le está mirando y, _oh, joder_ , lo que hay en sus ojos no tiene nada que ver con la lentitud con la que se está acariciando. Dean se aclara la garganta. Si su hermano va a hacer esto así, por él está bien. Sólo espera que le deje deshacerse de sus boxer también y acariciarse de la misma forma, porque ya nota humedad en los calzoncillos. Pero Sam le coge la mano y la lleva hasta su sexo. Gruñe de nuevo cuando Dean lo envuelve, y le besa. Sam le besa esta vez con más fuerza, un beso hambriento que Dean reconoce mejor. Empieza a dirigirle con su mano sobre la de él, pero luego lo suelta.

—Tú ya sabes cómo me gusta.

Dean vuelve a su boca, sin apenas contención, un segundo, quizá dos. Mierda. Tiene que atarse en corto. Sabe cómo le gusta. Recuerda perfectamente cuando Sam le enseñó cómo le gusta. Fue varias semanas después de que cruzaran la línea y follaran por primera vez. Todo era rápido, violento y bastante desastroso en esas ocasiones, casi siempre en lugares sucios, porque el sexo salía de la nada. Era como que un momento se estaban mirando y al siguiente, estaban besándose como dos posesos mientras se apartaban la ropa lo justo. Sin embargo, una noche fue algo más consciente. Se tomaron algo más de tiempo. Fue la primera vez que lo hicieron en la cama de un motel, y se enseñaron algunas cosas. Dean presiona la hendidura en la punta y luego arrastra el movimiento hasta el frenillo. Sam gruñe contra su boca y se estremece. Terreno conocido. Dean lo tiene. Esta vez lo tiene, es como antes, sólo tiene que dejarse llevar por lo que su cuerpo sabe hacer de forma natural, sólo que más despacio. Así que se mete de lleno a ello, una mano en la cadera de Sam y la otra moviéndose sobre su polla, sus bocas juntas, chupando, besando y gimiendo. Las manos de Sam están sobre sus hombros y Dean siente cómo se van tensando conforme aumenta la velocidad, el calor. Pero de repente, sus dedos se crispan con fuerza y Sam echa las caderas hacia atrás, apartándose con un gemido que Dean sabe que no es de placer.

—Hey, Sam… Sam, eh, mírame. —Dean lo atrae de nuevo con una mano mientras que con la otra se da un tirón a los calzoncillos, liberándose. Casi quiere gritar—. Sammy, estoy aquí —pega su polla a la de su hermano—. Soy yo. Estoy igual que tú, _mírame_ —. Sam le mira. Tiene el pelo mojado de sudor y jadea rápida y superficialmente mientras Dean los acaricia a los dos juntos y pega la frente a la de él—. Quédate conmigo, Sammy, ¿vale? —Con el pulgar mezcla lo que está saliendo de él con lo que sale de la punta de su hermano, lubricando la zona. Sam cierra los ojos con fuerza, Dean no sabe si por los recuerdos o por el placer, y luego le besa sin contención.

Dean se aparta. Tiene que apartarse para no correrse ahí, pero también porque no quiere que Sam piense que de alguna manera esto va sobre él. Quiere a Sam consciente de su placer, de lo que están haciendo aquí, en este momento. Puede que él se muera de pura frustración sexual, pero morirá feliz con la polla de Sam en su mano. Un segundo después, Sam empieza a embestir contra su puño, cada vez con más ímpetu, y Dean se esfuerza por acompañar el ritmo y el movimiento de caricias lúbricas donde sabe que le gustan.

—Vamos, Sam. Ve a por él.

Sam esconde la cara contra su cuello y lo siente jadear con fuerza y morder, y luego un pulso caliente contra su pecho, seguido de otro contra su vientre, y otro, y otro, y otro… Eso es. _Eso es, joder_. Dean nota los tirones de su polla en su mano mientras acompaña el orgasmo. Cuando termina de correrse, suelta el aire que ha estado conteniendo durante todo el orgasmo. A Dean le duele el hombro y la polla. Sam está prácticamente derrumbado contra él, pesa una tonelada. Cuando por fin se aparta, Dean se deja caer sobre sus talones, con la respiración completamente desfasada y al borde de su cordura. Sam le mira y luego mira hacia su regazo, donde su sexo apenas se bambolea de lo duro que está. Su hermano enseguida se baja de la cama y se arrodilla en el suelo. Su boca está sobre él, un infierno de calor rodeándole, y no es sólo que Sam también sepa cómo le gusta a él, es que esta vez Dean se habría corrido con un simple roce. Sin embargo, Sam lo envuelve y lo lleva hasta el fondo, y luego arrastra la lengua por la parte posterior de su polla conforme la saca. Dean se muere por empujar en su boca, pero esta vez se contiene. No hunde la mano en el pelo de Sam y aguanta estoicamente quieto, pero cuando Sam repite el movimiento, succionando con fuerza, el placer que se ha ido concentrado en su bajo vientre tensa su polla.

—Sam —le avisa esta vez. Sam no se aparta. Ni un milímetro, ondula su lengua contra él mientras Dean se dobla en dos, gimiendo en alto, pulso tras pulso.

Cuando termina, Sam se deja caer de culo hacia atrás, y se pasa el dorso de la mano por la boca. Dean sigue apoyado hacia delante, con los puños sobre el colchón, jadeando su alma por la boca.

—Gracias —dice Sam.

Dean resopla, incrédulo.

—Cuando quieras.

 

Un rato más tarde, están los dos metidos bajo las sábanas de su cama, Sam a su espalda. No ha tenido que decirle que se quede en su habitación y cree que eso es una buena noticia. Hace ya un buen rato que se han acostado cuando Sam empieza a hablar pausadamente en voz tan baja que no es ni siquiera un susurro.

—Tú viste las heridas. Las costillas, las quemaduras. —Hace una pausa y Dean no se mueve—. Yo no me callaba. Seguía incitándolas cada vez que tenía la ocasión. En parte… era porque estaba cabreado. En parte, porque sabía que tú ya no estabas. —«Y todo me daba igual». Sam no lo dice, pero Dean lo oye igualmente—. Pero luego… me inyectaron algo. Y pasó a ser algo mental. —Dean cierra los ojos y le oye tragar con fuerza. Mueve la mano, algo intencional para hacerle saber que está despierto. No quiere que Sam diga nada que no quiere decir creyendo que está dormido. Tampoco se da la vuelta para mirarlo ni dice nada. Le da ese espacio. Sam aprieta la mano que tiene sobre su costado en respuesta. Cuando Dean cree que ya no va a decir nada más, continúa—: la mayor parte eran alucinaciones con la gente que quiero —Dean no duda ni un instante sobre quién estuvo presente en esas visiones—, pero también hubo… hubo algo sexual—. Otra pausa—. Me corté la mano —confiesa. Sabe exactamente para qué. Joder. Él le enseñó ese truco cuando tuvo las alucinaciones con Lucifer.

  
Sam no dice nada más. Dean tampoco. Esa noche no duerme pensando en las formas en que quiere matar a Toni Bevell.

**Author's Note:**

> Los comentarios me alegran el día :)


End file.
